ouatfffandomcom-20200215-history
Underworld/Locations
All content taken from http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Minor_Locations#Underworld Ambrosia Temple The Ambrosia Temple is an Underworld location where Emma and her adopted daughter Evie go to resurrect Killian. However, Hades cut it down in order to trap the heroes there forever. Visitors * Emma Swan * Evie Turner * Orpheus Auntie's Chicken and Waffles Auntie's Chicken & Waffles is an Underworld location. It appears in theeighteenth episode of the fifth season. This location was run by Auntie Em, before her soul is sent to the "Worse Place". It is a direct competitor to the Blind Witch's diner. Haunting Booths Haunting Booths is an Underworld location. They first appear in thesixteenth episode of the fifth season. These are phone booths which can be used for haunting, and to send messages to the living. You pick up the phone and tell the operator who you wish to haunt. However, all of them were eventually disconnected by Cruella De Vil, the Mayor of Underbrooke. Lethe Lethe is an Underworld location. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. Lethe is a yellow river also known as the River of Forgetfulness. Its water has the power to make people forget their memories and can be used in place of a forgetting potion. The river flows through a part of the woods and a spring from the river ran near the Royal Manor in the Enchanted Forest. Cora used water from the Lethe to make Regina and Zelena forget that they met as children, and she attempted to use the water again on Zelena to make her forget her love for Hades Visitors * Cora * Regina Mills Morgana Pendragon's house 'This house '''appears in the Underworld when Emma and her family (including Arthur Pendragon) appear. History It was the home of Morgana Pendragon. Arthur was able to make peace with her and a gateway to Olympus opened up for her. It is currently abandoned Inhabitants * Morgana Pendragon Visitors * Arthur Pendragon Her hovel ''(formerly) Her castle (formerly) Underbrooke Underbrooke is an Underworld location. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. Underbrooke is the main location of the Underworld and its exterior appearance. It is based on Storybrooke. According to Hades, he made the Underworld look like Storybrooke, to give Zelena her own version of what her sister Regina had. Underbrooke Convent Underbrooke Convent is an Underworld location. It appears in the sixteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the Storybrooke Convent. Underbrooke Dark Star Pharmacy Underbrooke Dark Star Pharmacy is an Underworld location. It appears in the eighteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the Dark Star Pharmacy. The Haunting Booth used by the Underworld residents was located outside it. Underbrooke Mills Mausoleum Underbrooke Mills Mausoleum is an Underworld location. It first appears in the seventeenth episode of the fifth season. After the arrival of the "monster", Emma, Snow and Hook hide inside the vault. Underbrooke Lakeside Mansion Underbrooke Lakeside Mansion is an Underworld location. It appears in the fifteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the Lakeside Mansion, and is where the Underbrooke Quill and Underbrooke Once Upon a Time Book reside. Underbrooke Mines Underbrooke Mines is an Underworld location. They appear in the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the Storybrooke Mines. Underbrooke North Woods Underbrooke North Woods is an Underworld location. They are mentioned in the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the North Woods. Regina searches for Hook in the North Woods, but there is no sign of him. Underbrooke Pet Shelter Underbrooke Pet Shelter is an Underworld location. It appears in the seventeenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the Storybrooke Pet Shelter. Gaston was working there. Workers * Gaston Underbrooke's The Rabbit Hole Underbrooke's The Rabbit Hole is an Underworld location. It first appears in the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on The Rabbit Hole,83 and is run by Liam. Employees * Liam Jones (owner) Underbrooke Sheriff's Department Underbrooke Sheriff's Department is an Underworld location. It appears in the fifteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department, and is run by Prince James. He briefly had his brother, Prince Charming trapped there, before Hook helped break him out and they go to rescue Emma and Robin. The jail cells resemble the Dark Dungeon in the Enchanted Forest. Employees * Prince James Visitors * David * Killian Jones * Cruella de Vil Underbrooke Swan House Underbrooke Swan House is an Underworld location. It first appears in the fourteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the Swan House. History Visitors * Liam Jones * Killiian Jones * Emma Swan Underbrooke Town Hall Underbrooke Town Hall is an Underworld location. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on Storybrooke Town Hall. This is where Cora used to work, when she was the mayor of Underbrooke. Cruella took over the office after she was appointed the new mayor. Underbrooke Toll Bridge Underbrooke Toll Bridge is an Underworld location. It is mentioned in the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on Storybrooke's Toll Bridge (on the real bridge, an "r" was been painted on the sign, so it appears to read "Troll Bridge"). Underground Mill Underground Mill is an Underworld location. It appears in the nineteenth episode of the fifth season. This is where Cora is forced to work after Hades transforms her back into a miller's daughter. Underground Prison Underground Prison is an Underworld location. It appears in the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. This is where Hook and Megara are imprisoned. It is guarded by the three-headed dog known as Cerberus. Category:Lists